Saria's Revenge
by DarkfictionComa
Summary: Ganondorf's last battle cry echoes through the Kokiri Forest. Long-awaited, the happy tidings spread through the land of Hyrule: the Hero of Legend has won the battle against evil. But ashen voices speak of another great evil to sweep the land. The new prophecy of the Deku Tree leaves the Kokiri people fearful against a faceless threat whilst destruction is lurking in their midst.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:**

 _The stillness of the Deku Tree was enhanced by the smoking forest, lined with the corpses of his dead siblings. The pungent smell of death hung heavily above the land which now resembled the dusty grounds of the Gerudo Desert. A gust of wind went through the long, white hair of the Kokiri Priestess whose wrinkled face was wet with tears of mourning. Her long, arthritic fingers resembled the ashen twigs that covered the forest grounds. Shivering with cold, she grasped the amulet that had once been the emblem of the Hero's Legend._ _Child, why have you left your people? Her thoughts whispered demandingly through the yellow fog that dutifully enveloped the remains of the Deku territory._

 **CHAPTER 1: Ashen Voices**

Ganondorf's last battle cry echoed through the widths and breadths of the Kokiri Forest. Long-awaited, the fading sound of his raw voice spread the happy tidings: the Hero of Legend had won and Hyrule would find peace once more. Hypnotized by the gravity of the news, Saria's hands gripped the wooden window sill of her tree house. Unable to fully process the overwhelming flow of emotions that held her hostage, she stared into space - unmoving. Her thoughts were ruled by the image of the Hero who - a mere boy in her memory - had grown into the man who had saved them all and their beloved forest. _Does this mean you'll come back to us, Link?_ she asked silently. _We, your people, are waiting for you._ Her eyes slowly filled with joyous tears that dripped out of the corners of her eyes and left dark splodges on the simple dress she wore. Indescribable relief and longing took possession of her heart. The War was over and Good had defeated Evil once more.

Forcing her stiff limbs into movement, Saria turned away from the window at the creaking sound of the door opening behind her. Lost in thought, she had failed to hear Mido's playful triple knock against the smooth fairy wood the Kokiri use to build their houses up in the crowns of the ancient trees that held their history and the magical whisper of the old magic that had once brought about the forest people's inception. Saria's fairy, Emerald, grimaced at the sight of Mido's freckly face.

'Thought I'd come and see you.' Mido said beaming as he crossed the small room to join Saria by the window. Pulling her into a friendly hug, he let his hands linger a few seconds longer than etiquette demanded, hoping that Saria would eventually be swayed by his kind gestures and intensely focused attention. After all, he was one of the great Kokiri Leaders and who better to have by his side than the wise, good-natured woman the people looked to for advice. Saria already was the mother of his people in so many ways. She was the one who felt their anguish, listened to their troubles and could anticipate problems before they occurred. If Mido could win her heart, she would rise to be more than a queen - more than a Kokiri Priestess. Loved by the people, Saria could be a goddess and write a new glorious chapter of Kokiri History, eternally associated with Mido and his legacy.

'It's a good day.' Saria said quietly, feeling a fresh sting of joyous tears in her eyes.

'Don't cry my dear.' Mido cooed, taking the opportunity to pull Saria back into his arms for a few more precious seconds.

'The War is over. Now it is up to us to make the most of the peace which the prophecy has promised.'

The excited shouts of the Kokiri people filled the air as Saria reluctantly eased into Mido's eager embrace. She was intensely pleased by the dancing, singing and ocarina sounds that echoed through the village and the surrounding forest grounds.

'Let's go celebrate.' Saria suggested, wiping the tears from her face. Mido put on a regretful smile.

'I would love to. But unfortunately the first responsibility of a leader is to his people. I have a speech to prepare. The true celebration will come tonight. I will send for Delia. She is to announce the Hero's victory and the fulfilment of the prophecy. Thought it would only be proper for her to do the honours. I hope that I will see you at the village feast after the temple gathering. It would give me great pleasure to see you smile again. You have become so serious with worry. Lighten up.'

Theatrically planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand, Mido finally took his leave, leaving Saria to her thoughts. _His name is Link,_ she thought in response to Mido's mention of the Hero's victory. He even had a fairy now. Navi had chosen him all those years ago. Whether Mido liked it or not, Link was one of them - a member of the Kokiri people. _Do you still remember me?_ Saria wondered with a bitter-sweet flutter in her abdomen as she remembered the song she had taught Link to play. Pressing her lips firmly together, she went on to remember that he hadn't played it in a few years. Not for the first time, Saria let her thoughts run amok with images of Link, the Hero who might have been changed by the battle field and possibly no longer resembled her friend whom she missed terribly.

Deeply satisfied, Delia, the Kokiri Priestess, stepped through the threshold of the Deku Temple. Sepia surged towards her with excitement.

'The Prophecy has been fulfilled!' the fairy tooted with large, exaggerated gestures.

Hovering only inches from Delias nose, Sepia watched the Kokiri Priestess nod silently. Speechless, she stared at the point where the horizon met the tops of the trees that had provided the Kokiri with food and shelter for centuries, whilst sending a prayer to the unseen forces of life that made all wonders of the world possible.

'Now it is the destiny of the Hero to return to us. So it is known.' she said quietly, as if she was merely talking to herself.

'What is it we shall do to prepare?' urged Sepia with even more excitement than before.

Delia paused. 'I am not sure.' she confessed. 'That part of the Legend has not yet reached my ears.'

Sepia giggled uncontrollably. 'I find it hard to believe that there is anything the Deku Tree hasn't told you.' she shouted amused. 'Come on, let's go to see the Deku Tree! We need to know what to do.'

A benevolent smile spread on Delia's wrinkled face. 'Right.' she replied softly and followed the whirring ball of amber light with determined feet along the well-trodden path towards the clearing where the infinite wisdom of the Deku Tree patiently awaited them.

'Old friend.' the Priestess greeted the ancient being as she slowly approached the bottom of the Deku Tree.

The wooden, wrinkled eyes opened minimally to peer at the welcome visitor. Softly blowing winds rattled the leaves of the Deku Tree. The large lips parted slowly and a dusty cough tickled the high grass where Delia's carefully treading feet had left a line of shallow traces.

'How do you fare?' asked the ancient one with a tone of delight.

'Fine.' Delia answered truthfully.

'I am pleased to hear it, my most loyal servant. It is such fine weather but, alas, I doubt that is what you have come to hear about.' the deep voice of the Deku Tree continued - his lips were hardly moving.

'That is why we call you the Great Deku Tree; you have wisdom and the mysterious gift of foresight.'

'True. But what is knowledge of the future without power to act?' the wise creature posed the rhetorical question that brought an understanding smirk to the Priestess' face and allowed a glance at the fiery young beauty she had once been.

'The War is won.' the Deku Tree graciously confirmed. He paused for a while before he rattled on with a deep in-breath. 'Yet the storm is not over. Turmoil will once again rule the land before the soft palms of peace can heal the wounds of battle.' he warned. Sepia hovered silently close to Delia's shoulder. The leathery forehead of the Priestess folded into even more wrinkles.

'Oh what grave news you bring me.' she answered concerned. 'How is it that we should prepare for the storm?'

'Celebrate the defeat of Ganondorf. Celebrate the return of the Hero. Eat, drink and be merry - and wait. Time will do the rest.' were the last words of the Deku Tree before the creature retired into stillness once again.

The words had been spoken, Delia knew. This was the last part of the prophecy - the part that had been unknown. Delia understood why. What kind of hope would Link have had of defeating Ganondorf if he had known the victory would be followed by more turmoil and pain? The Deku Tree had been wise to omit this part.

A nagging thought tugged at the back of her mind. She suspected that the true test for the Kokiri people was yet to come. Swearing Sepia to secrecy, the old woman made the decision to bury the new revelation in her chest until the right time came to disclose it. She prayed to the benevolent forces of the unseen world, that she would be given the wisdom to recognize the right moment when it finally came.

With a surreal sense of relief, Link watched the life drain out of Ganondorf's yellow eyes as he knelt by the enemy's side. Staring emptily into the face of the dying man, he listened to the drop of rain water as it dripped from the ceiling of the castle ruin that had been the battlefield for the ultimate duel which Link felt so lucky to have won. _It could have gone the other way,_ he caught himself thinking - unaware of the light hearts that beat in the chests of all those people whose lives he had saved. A last rasping breath erupted from the dark lord's gaping mouth, leaving Link alone with his thoughts and the vague memory of princess Zelda.

 _Yes, I need to ensure Zelda's safety,_ Link remembered dutifully. The adrenaline that had fuelled him during the fight was beginning to subside, leaving him vulnerable to the aches and pains of the cuts and bruises Ganondorf's sword had inflicted. Easing himself into a standing position, Link prised the sword from his dead enemy's hand. Gathering his strength, he raised the heavy steel blade above his head and brought it down on Ganondorf's neck, leaving a deep slash at first but finally severing the head from the body.

He knew that owls, pigeons and human couriers would soon be sent to spread the news of Ganondorf's defeat and yet Link was sure that there would inevitably be doubters - those unfortunate people who would not be satisfied until they saw Ganondorf's head on a spike. The way back to the Kokiri Forest would be long and arduous and being able to please the crowds he would encounter on the way meant a greater chance of returning safely and on the shortest possible path.

Navi's faint blue light eerily illuminated the cheek of the severed head that bore the grimace of the monster Ganondorf had been turned into by the insatiable greed for power that had brought about his demise. The princess' body rested in a faint pool of golden light at the far end of the ruin that would serve as an eternal reminder of the great battle that brought the peace and prosperity the people of Hyrule desired. With quick practised movements, he strapped Ganondorf's head to the back of his shield before walking over to the cowering figure of Hyrule's princess. Not for the first time, he noticed how beautiful she was with her radiant skin and yellow hair - the same colour as the feathers of a canary.

'Link.' she whispered as he approached.

'Don't speak Princess.' Link said softly kneeling by her side. He supported her narrow frame with his sword arm and marvelled at how light she was. She hardly seemed to weigh anything.

'I thank you for your strength and duty. Forgive me for being so foolish as to think that I could control Ganon's demons. I was too young and didn't understand what it would mean for him to come into possession of the Triforce.'

'Please don't apologize. It was my destiny. It is known.' Link said smoothly. The grace that radiated from the princess' weakened body was pulling at his heart strings as he slowly pulled her into a standing position.

'Now it is time to return to your people, Link.'

'Yes, princess. I will begin my long ride home once I see that you return safely to your castle.'

'No. That's not what I meant.' Zelda remarked with a weak smile. 'You have done your duty and now it is time for me to hold up my end of the bargain. Give me your ocarina. As one of the Sages, I have the power to return you to your own time. You have many unlived years yet to enjoy.' she said, her eyes swimming in tears.

'You mean to send me back in time?'

Zelda nodded graciously, holding her white hand out for the ocarina. Link considered the life he had led among the Kokiri. He remembered his friendship with Saria alongside the disdain he had received from Mido and some of the older Kokiri who had judged him for his years of fairy-less-ness. He thought about his first visit to the Castle of Hyrule and how he had marvelled at the sight of the young princess Zelda who had made the mistake that had caused him to fulfil the prophecy and become the Hero of the Legend of Time.

Navi had only chosen him because of the role he had to play. If he went back to a peaceful past he would return to mediocrity, criticism and living on the periphery of the Kokiri people. Panic choked him. He was a hero now - it was the only thing he had ever truly been able to identify with. Crossing the realms of Hyrule and travelling through time had given him purpose and made life rich beyond compare. He had Ganondorf's head to prove his victory to every citizen of the world. If he stayed, he would have a legacy. If he returned to the past, he would return to nothing.

'I'm not going back.' Link said as respectfully as he could muster.

Zelda's glittering eyes met his. For a split-second an unspoken understanding passed between them.

'You must consider this decision carefully.' the princess warned. 'Once you make your choice, you cannot change your mind. Many years have passed and things are different now. Much has been lost. Ganon's dark powers have taken a toll on this world. It will take time to rebuild what has been destroyed and to heal the wounds that have been left on the land and the people you have saved.'

Link nodded. 'I understand.'

Zelda smiled knowingly. 'You really are the Hero the Legend of Time promised us.' she said before closing her eyes to call on the power of the Sages for one last time to transport the pair of them back to the Castle of Hyrule which no longer resembled the grandeur that its towers had exuded in the days of Link and Zelda's youths. They didn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_****Sorry that it has been so long since the first chapter of this story was published. Life has been very demanding since I am working on an original novel at the moment. Anyhow, thanks for the feedback so far. I will put it to good use to develop (and hopefully improve) the plot as I go along. I will make more of an effort to publish regularly.****_

 **CHAPTER 2: Kindling Flames**

The festivities were already under way when Saria finally climbed down from her tree house. Her shoes were slipping on the wooden ladder as she tried not to tread on the seam of the patterned tunic she wore.

The glow of uncounted fairies and lampions was covering the Kokiri village. Soon, silvery moonshine would be added to the mix. Saria walked carefully. She felt as though somebody was watching her.

She looked around but saw nothing other than happy Kokiri men and women. Leyana fell in step with Saria.

'Hey Saria. Good to see you. Doesn't it all look wonderful?'

'Beautiful.', Saria nodded.

'I am so excited! everyone is going to be out and happy and I heard Berta and Bertie have prepared the most wonderful feast! They have been allowed to harvest some deku sap. I wonder how many different pastries they have baked. I hope there are going to be some crumpets...hm...crumpets with deku sap. My mouth is watering just at the thought of it.'

Saria smiled. For a moment her heavy thoughts and her longing for Link's return were forgotten. 'It wouldn't be a Kokiri feast without Bertie and Berta's sap crumpets.'

Leyana nodded. Her eyes were radiant. Emerald, her fairy, hummed a low tune. Saria recognized it as one of the ancient Kokiri lullabies that Delia taught to young mothers in the forest.

'But you are also excited to see Victor tonight.' Saria observed sagely.

Lyana blushed. 'How did you guess? Am I that obvious?'

Saria let out a light chuckle. 'It's written all over your face. He makes you happy. Everyone can see it. What you two have is beautiful. The world would be a much happier place if everyone could have what you two have in each other. You are truly blessed.'

'You mean like you and Mido?' Lyana asked. Saria paused.

'Mido?!' she exclaimed, visibly shocked.

Lyana's eyes widened in terror at her faux-pas. 'Saria, I didn't mean to suggest that...but...well, with Mido being around you so often in recent months, I thought...we thought...'

Saria closed her eyes. 'It's ok.' she sighed. 'I know what people must be thinking. Mido and I are friends. We grew up together and we trust each other. Our lives run along similar paths. It would not be surprising if we held deeper affections for each other.'

Weary of making another mistake, Lyana weighed her response carefully before opening her mouth once more.

'So you don't love each other?'

Saria smiled a knowing smile. Wise beyond her years, a beacon of Delia's holy knowledge shone through Saria's eyes as she spoke.

'Mido and I have deep feelings for each other but we both know that they must never go beyond friendship. We are both meant to serve you, our people. That is - and will always be - our primary concern.'

Lyana listened in awe as Saria explained her situation. She marvelled at Saria's calm manner in the face of such a dear sacrifice. Lyana was sure that she herself could never have given an answer so eloquent if asked to give up the sweetest pleasure she had ever known - love.

'I am sorry Saria. I didn't think about that. I won't say anymore about it.'

'It is quite alright, Lyana. There is Victor. Go to him. Feast and celebrate the happy tidings from Hyrule. I hope you find your crumpets.'

Saria watched Victor embrace Lyana with a heavy heart. Whilst everything she had told Lyana was true, she had omitted her feelings for Link, and her insecurity about how to bear these feelings upon his long-awaited return.

Gracefully, she walked towards the long table that had been set up to seat every inhabitant of the Kokiri village and was welcomed amongst her own.

A warm hand landed softly on her left shoulder before she could take a seat.

'Saria, I reserved you a seat at the head of the table. There, next to Delia.' Mido 's voice said close to her ear. Their eyes met.

'Thank you Mido.' she said. Together, they made the walk to the graciously decorated table end. Delia's furrowed brow reflected the light of the glow worms that floated around her. The remaining daylight was fleeting.

'Bless you, child.' Delia greeted Saria as she slid onto the seat Mido had thoughtfully picked out for her.

'Bless you Priestess.' Saria and Mido replied simultaneously.

'I will see you later. Enjoy the feast.' Mido mumbled on the way to his own seat at the head table's centre.

'What an attentive young man.' the Priestess observed. Saria didn't take the bait.

'The word is you are announcing the victory after the feast.' Saria said cooly. Delia smirked. her knowing eyes twinkled mischievously.

'You heard right, my child. It is my honour. Mido is most gracious to concede.'

'So he is.' Saria agreed. Her sleek hands reached for the generously laid out platters of grilled acorns, deku leave roulades, grass loaves and bark crisps.

She threw a glance at Delia's buttery hands as they carefully pulled apart a pine flour dumpling.

'Good huh?' the Priestess huffed between bites.

Saria nodded. She was chewing on a delicious mouthful of deku nut gratin. It was heavenly. She enjoyed the happy faces that lined the table all the way into the distance. The table was longer than any Kokiri eyes could see.

'Humbleness is a desirable quality in a Kokiri Leader.' Delia continued.

'And of course humbleness is also a quality that becomes a great Kokiri Priestess, such as you have proven in your long life and time of service to the ancient Deku Tree.', Saria countered.

Delia smiled. 'You are a wise one. Ancient in your youthfulness.'

'I heard you have been to speak with the Deku Tree. Were there any news?' Saria asked, trying to sound casual.

'None that you are burning to learn.' Delia said. Saria could feel her blood rising into her cheeks. 'I don't understand, Priestess.'

'No you don't. But I do. I have long been aware of your secret affections toward our hero. Beware child. You are playing with fire and you shall burn yourself. You cannot lay claim to what is not part of your destiny. The powers that rule this world have made it so. Listen to the voices of the forest, to the songs of the wind and the screeching of the birds. They will guide you if you let them.'

Delia's voice was no more than a whisper as she spoke the warning. Her breath smelled like sour milk and Saria had to fight hard against the impulse to recoil from the wise woman.

The sudden clanging of two wooden goblets against each other, prevented any reply on Saria's part. She was unsure whether anything could be said in return. She felt accused and humiliated. Her stomach churned. Cold sweat broke out all over her body.

Mido's voice boomed down the table, towards a far, unseen end. A multitude of fairies emerged out of nowhere and carried Mido's words to the people at the far end of the table.

'My dear fellow Kokiri. Friends. Family. I am honoured to raise my voice to you on this fine day of celebration. As you will have heard by now, we are all witnessing the beginning of a new era. Please join me in welcoming our highly esteemed Kokiri Priestess, Delia, who will tell us of the great victory of which we are privileged to learn. Delia, please enlighten us once and for all.'

With a swift movement, uncharacteristic for a woman of her age, Delia rose from her seat. Wiping her buttery hands on her tunic with no regard for the yellow grease splodges they left on the coarse material. Delia stood tall and spoke with the confidence and grace that befitted a woman of her standing.

'Thank you Mido, Great Leader. Thank you for your kindness on bestowing upon me the honour of announcing to you the good tidings that the hero of legend has been victorious in his quest. Ganondorf and his black magic have left this world. Hyrule is safe. Our lands will never be touched by the rotting hands of the dark one. No Kokiri eye shall ever behold him. Tonight, good has won over evil. Tonight, we are truly free. No harm shall come to us. We no longer need to live under the shadow of dread. Doubt and uncertainty no longer cloud our lives. We are the Kokiri people. We are free to live our lives as our ancestors have done for so many hundreds of generations before our births. Eat, drink and be merry. Mark this night a night of wonder. Let this night be a night to remember; a night we tell our grandchildren about. Let songs be sung about our hero's great victory over Ganondorf!'

The resulting cheer rolled towards Saria and broke like a wave. A million pieces of sound splashed to either side of her and passed her ears in a hurry to subside. It felt surreal.

'Will the hero return to the forest?!' a voice shouted from the left side of the table. Saria couldn't tell who had shouted the question but she was silently grateful that it had been asked.

'The hero's steps are in the hero's hands. He is the master of his own fortune. The prophecy is fulfilled. The debt is paid. Now, the hero is free to choose his own path.'

Delia's eyes wandered to the side as she said this. Saria was painfully aware of the movement and made an effort to stare onto her hands which were folded neatly in her lap. Her lips felt dry.

'But do not be disappointed.' Delia added unexpectedly. 'All that must be will be. And all that will be must.'

Another hearty Kokiri cheer rippled through the village. Its distant echoes filled the surrounding forest.

Saria knew there was a chance that Link would choose to return to the Kokiri. Her heart hoped for it. Yet the words of the Priestess filled her with dread at the prospect of the hero's return. _How can I be near you if I cannot love you?_ , she allowed herself to think briefly before returning to the festivities and a large goblet of deku berry wine.


End file.
